


Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar

by Illusion_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_Li/pseuds/Illusion_Li
Summary: A veces se preguntaba cómo es que ambos habían durado tanto tiempo juntos como para llegar al matrimonio. No le daba muchas vueltas porque al final ni él estaba seguro de eso, sólo sabía que Hinata era muy importante para él y viceversa.





	Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar

Hinata estaba al borde de un colapso.

Más o menos.

Tsukishima simplemente le dice que se relaje, pero el chico no lo escucha, está completamente enfrascado en el celular mientras trata de averiguar dónde rayos puede conseguir a otro florista en tan poco tiempo.

A Tsukishima no le importan las flores. Si por él fuera, no tendrían ningún tipo de flores en la boda. Hinata insistió bastante en tener al menos unos cuantos arreglos, además de los ramos para ambos, porque, según él, los dos necesitaban tener flores, no sólo uno de ellos y, si bien le gustaba molestar a su novio siempre que hubiera oportunidad, no se pudo negar ante su mirada enojada. Si hubiera usado los ojos de cachorro hubiera sido más fácil, pero como usó esa expresión como si estuviera a punto de matar a alguien, decidió aceptar finalmente.

A veces se preguntaba cómo es que ambos habían durado tanto tiempo juntos como para llegar al matrimonio. No le daba muchas vueltas porque al final ni él estaba seguro de eso, sólo sabía que Hinata era muy importante para él y viceversa.

Tal vez justamente por eso le estaba dando la mayoría del control sobre los preparativos para la boda. Si bien sus gustos solían chocar, le había gustado el tema que Hinata eligió para su boda. Era algo obvio, ya que estaba inspirado en sus propios nombres: la Luna y el Sol.

Ciertamente, no sabe ni por qué se sorprendió un poco cuando Hinata le dijo la idea. Viniendo de él, era bastante obvio que iba a querer algo relacionado a sus personalidades tan opuestas. No iba a perder una oportunidad así para tener una boda temática.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo suspirar de alivio al encontrar una nueva floristería para su boda. Si Hinata se estresaba, él también se estresaba y todo terminaba en desastre, por lo que prefería ver a su novio calmado y no con los nervios a flor de piel.

La verdad, aunque fuera algo atípico viniendo de él, del amargado Tsukishima Kei, no podía esperar por la boda.

Hinata siente que al fin puede respirar después de conseguir a un nuevo florista. Tenía que darle las gracias a Yachi cuando la viera dentro de una semana. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, dejándose caer en el sofá. Estaba solo en su apartamento. Tsukishima había salido a comprar algo de cenar hace rato, aunque lo más probable es que estuviera cerca del departamento.

No tenía mucho que hacer. Bueno, eso era una mentira. Todavía no terminaba de acomodar todas las invitaciones en sus respectivos sobres. Tampoco había terminado de asignar a los invitados en las mesas. Tsukishima quería que tanto Bokuto como Kuroo estuvieran lo más lejos posible de él. Aunque dado a que el lugar era bastante pequeño, no creía poder mantenerlos alejados del todo.

Además, Hinata quería tener a Bokuto cerca. Y a Kenma también.

Y no es como si fuera a funcionar del todo. Bokuto y Kuroo siempre encontraban alguna forma de sacar de quicio a Tsukishima. Hinata sabía que los apreciaba en el fondo… muy en el fondo, pero era un hecho.

La puerta se abrió y Tsukishima entró, dejando en el piso la bolsa que llevaba consigo. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y se sacó el pesado abrigo, colgándolo junto a la bufanda y sacándose los guantes, dejándolos encima de una pequeña mesa.

Hinata saltó del sofá y corrió directo a los brazos de Tsukishima, casi pateando la comida. El rubio suspiró resignado, pero pasó brevemente sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña figura de Hinata. Le alejó y simplemente murmuró un cansado  _"Estoy en casa"_  al tomar la bolsa con la comida y se dirigió a la cocina con Hinata detrás de él.

Hinata notó inmediatamente que Tsukishima no estaría de humor para seguir haciendo cosas relacionados a la boda. No lo culpaba, era agotador, y eso que era él quien hacía la mayoría de las cosas debido a que tenía más tiempo libre.

El rubio regresó con la comida y un par de palillos que dejó encima del kotatsu. Hinata se sentó al lado de su novio y agarró el control remoto y encendió la televisión. Surfeó por los canales hasta que se encontró con  _Mononoke Hime_  y decidió verla porque es de sus películas favorita. Tsukishima sólo gruñó, mas no protestó ante el prospecto de ver la película. Nunca lo admitiría, pero también le gustaba bastante.

Hinata terminó atragantándose con un par de bollos de carne y Tsukishima se rio, pero igual le dio un vaso de agua y siguieron viendo tranquilamente la película hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Al despertar, Tsukishima tenía un dolor horrible en el cuello y el pie apestoso de Hinata en su cara. Lo empujó, provocando que Hinata chillara al despertar al sentir su pie doblarse de forma extraña. Le reclamó al rubio por qué tenía que ser tan rudo al despertarle y no podía ser más delicado. Le dio un zape en la frente y se dirigió al baño.

Hinata sólo sonrió felizmente. Le encantaban sus mañanas con Tsukishima.

Probablemente lo que más le desesperaba a Hinata era estarse quieto mientras la costurera le hacía miles de pinchazos a su traje. Una que otra vez le llegó a picar en las piernas y otra cerca de la axila, aunque estaba seguro que fueron a propósito para que se estuviera quieto de una maldita vez.

Tsukishima se rio al ver su expresión resignada. Era necesario tener los trajes de ambos listos  _ya_. La boda era en dos meses y los trajes a medida tardaban bastante en estar listos.

—Keeeeeei, ¿qué debemos hacer después de esto? —preguntó con un puchero. Ya se estaba cansado al estar tanto tiempo parado.

—El pastel.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron ante esas dos palabras y toda fatiga que sentía en su cuerpo desapareció ante el prospecto de probar un montón de pasteles.

—Deberíamos llamar a Yamaguchi y Yachi. Tal vez a Bakageyama también.

—¿Para qué? —dijo con una mueca.

—¡Entre más mejor! Nos ayudarán a elegir el pastel.

_Habíamos acordado en que sería pastel de fresas._

—Ya qué —suspiró. Aunque se negara, Shoyou no le iba a hacer caso.

—Listo. Pueden ir a cambiarse; les hablaremos cuando sus trajes estén listos.

—Gracias —dijeron a coro ambosal despedirse y salieron del lugar.

Hinata sacó su celular y procedió a mandarles mensaje a Yachi y Kageyama. Tsukishima hizo lo mismo con Yamaguchi.

_De: Yamaguchi_

" _Pero, ¿no habían decidido ya que sería pastel de fresas?"_

_De: Tsukishima:_

" _Sí, pero al parecer ya se le olvidó a ese idiota. Como sea, ven."_

_De: Yamaguchi_

" _En camino, Tsukki."_

La pastelería era enorme y ofrecían un montón de diferentes sabores. Como se esperaba de Hinata, quiso probar al menos la mitad de ellos; Yamaguchi, Yachi y Kageyama le siguieron la corriente. Tsukishima dejó de probar después de la quinta muestra.

Fue algo espontáneo, pero al final todos terminaron en el departamento de Hinata y Tsukishima y decidieron tener una maratón de películas. Aunque el rubio declinó la oferta debido a que tenía trabajo pendiente. Estaba adelantando todo el trabajo del siguiente mes para no tener que estresarse las semanas antes de la luna de miel.

Hinata había insistido muchísimo en ir a Hawaii porque, según él,  _La playa es maravillosa, Amargashima_  y  _Anda, el sol te hará bien. Estás muy pálido. Pareces un fantasma, casi puedo ver a través de ti._

Y, bueno, tal vez la playa no era tan mal destino. Aun así, seguía prefiriendo Estocolmo. Tal vez podrían ir en su primer aniversario o algo parecido.

Vería eso cuando el tiempo pasara.

A Hinata le desesperaba hacer los ensayos de la boda. Aunque lo hiciera bien en ellos, eso no aseguraba que lo haría bien el día de la boda.

Eso le había ganado un golpe por parte de Kageyama, su querido caballero de honor y una risa de Yachi, su dama de honor.

¿Qué? Él podía tener ambos si quería.

También su madre lo golpeó en el brazo al no tomarse el ensayo en serio. Ni hablar de Tsukishima. Por más que este lo amara seguía sin tenerle mucha paciencia que digamos, aunque era significativamente más de la que le tuvo en sus años en el Karasuno.

Llevaban horas en la pequeña recepción. Habrían terminado hace rato si Hinata no se distrajera con cada pequeña cosa, como las flores, el color de los manteles o los arreglos de centro de mesa.

Tsukishima estaba cansado y sólo se quería ir a casa ya. Quería descansar lo suficiente porque mañana tenían su sesión de fotos y esas cosas tomaban horas. Y con el par de idiotas que tenía como amigos, además de sus senpais del Karasuno, iba a ser un día  _muy_  largo e iba a necesitar de toda la paciencia del mundo para tener que soportar a los dos dúos idiotas de su viejo equipo de voleibol.

Con suerte no mataría a nadie mañana.

Escuchó un plato quebrarse, un chillido que conocía muy bien y el  _¡Hinata idiota!_  que lleva escuchando desde que tiene quince años.

No mataría a nadie mañana porque los iba a matar ahora mismo con sus propias manos y un cuchillo de mantequilla si era necesario.

Hinata puede sentir los ojos de Tsukishima en su nuca, casi como si fueran dagas. Trata de esconderse detrás de Tanaka y Nishinoya pero Daichi no se lo permite. Lo deja al descubierto del rubio y el pelirrojo sólo puede suspirar.

Tal vez debió haberle dicho a Tsukishima que su sesión sería con la temática de  _La Princesa Mononoke_ … y que el rubio era la princesa.

—¡Quería que fuera una sorpresa! —se excusó el pelirrojo mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente.

Tsukishima se agarró el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, contó hasta tres y exhaló. No había nada que pudiera hacer si Hinata se había encargado de todo eso personalmente. Debió haberse asegurado de que todo estuviera en orden para no encontrarse con estas cosas.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa. Anda, acabemos con esto.

Hinata celebra no haber muerto antes de su boda y le pide ayuda a Suga con su traje.

Todos están listos y la sesión de fotos comienza.

Siendo sincero, Tsukishima esperaba que la sesión terminara en un caos, pero no fue así —lo cual era un alivio; ni siquiera él quería ver a Daichi enojado—. Todos se comportaron debidamente; hasta se divirtió con lo ridículos que se veían Tanaka y Nishinoya, quienes estaban vestidos como las mujeres de la aldea.

Lo único que debían hacer ahora era esperar a que las fotos estuvieran listas en unas semanas para la boda.

Hinata estaba despierto desde antes de que saliera el sol. Estaba sumamente nervioso y tenía unas ganas horribles de vomitar, ni siquiera quería desayunar.

Tsukishima lo encontró hecho un ovillo sobre el sillón cuando despertó dos horas después. Decidió no prestarle suficiente atención y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Escuchó un ruido detrás de sí, se volteó y se encontró con la figura de Hinata. Suspiró y levantó sus brazos, dejando que el pelirrojo lo abrazara por detrás mientras preparaba el omurice. A veces Hinata era como un niño pequeño, pero así lo quería.

Comieron en silencio, algo inusual, pero era por los nervios. Acabaron rápidamente y se fueron a la ducha. Sugawara y Daichi los recogerían para llevarlos al salón.

Sugawara fue el primero que llegó al pequeño apartamento y se llevó a Hinata. El pelirrojo quería hacer eso de  _"El novio y el novio no deben de verse antes de la boda"_. Lo veía como una pérdida de gasolina, pero dejó que el chico hiciera lo que quisiera. Koushi le avisó a Tsukishima que Daichi llegaría por él en unos minutos y el rubio sólo asintió.

Hinata ya vomitó y se siente mucho mejor que antes. Lo bueno es que fue cuanto todavía llevaba su ropa casual puesta y no el traje. Lo malo es que fue encima de Sugawara. Este le aseguró que estaba bien, que no se preocupara, que no estaba enojado y eso al menos calmó un poco los nervios de Hinata.

Ambos ya se dirigían al salón en donde sería tanto la ceremonia como la fiesta. Sugawara le había avisado a Hinata que Daichi y Tsukishima llegarían un poco más tarde debido a que un ramo de flores no llegó y tenían que ir a comprarlo.

Hinata se dedica a observar las nubes para pasar el tiempo y no aburrirse, aunque con el suave andar del carro y el silencio que había, se quedó dormido.

Cuando llegaron al salón y se fueron a la parte trasera, al jardín en donde la ceremonia sucedería, Hinata se maravilló con la apariencia. Todo lucía muchísimo mejor que en los ensayos; las sillas blancas con las rosas sobre los asientos; el gran arco verde lleno de flores de distintos tipos y colores… todo era como sacado de un cuento de hadas y Hinata no podía estar más feliz.

Sintió un par de brazos rodearle y levantarle. Gritó emocionado y dejó que Tanaka lo llevara sobre sus hombros por un rato. Se sentía feliz. Sabía que nada podría arruinar este momento.

Su madre y hermana llegaron junto a la familia de Kei y se sentaron en donde debían. Yachi llegó junto a Kageyama y Yamaguchi y sus respectivas familias. Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita también llegaron, dirigiéndose a sus asientos para hablar con Nishinoya y Asahi.

Koganegawa llegó con Goshiki y ambos abrazaron fuertemente a Shouyou y empezaron a hablar de voleibol escandalosamente. Sólo se detuvieron porque el pelirrojo observó a la distancia a Kenma y salió corriendo para abrazarle fuertemente.

Bokuto, Akaashi y Kuroo llegaron detrás de Kenma y felicitaron a Hinata.

De ahí llegaron unos cuantos familiares de Hinata y otros de Tsukishima que no conocía muy bien del todo, pero que igual saludó cordialmente.

El maestro de ceremonias llegó a tiempo y todo se sintió más real que antes.

Lo único que faltaba era Tsukishima.

Hinata esperó pacientemente por él. Habían acordado en que sería el rubio el que caminaría hasta el altar, ahí lo estaría esperando el pelirrojo sonrientemente.

Pero Tsukishima nunca llegó.

Hinata se despierta cubierto de sudor. Su cuerpo entero está temblando y siente que le falta el aire. La puerta de su habitación se abre y dos figuras entran. No logra ver quiénes son, sus ojos están completamente cubiertos de lágrimas.

Un par de brazos le rodean por los hombros y unas manos se posan sobre sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que no dejan de brotar y el moco que ha salido de su nariz. Siente que le susurran cosas al oído, pero está tan aturdido que lo único que escucha son sus propios sollozos.

Siente que le zarandean y eso lo ayuda a volver un poco en sí mismo. Ya no son tantas las lágrimas que caen y ahora sólo hipa quedamente. Ahora puede escuchar claramente dos voces que susurran su nombre con cuidado y los dos pares de brazos que le abrazan fuertemente. Tan fuerte, como si trataran de evitar que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Las lágrimas dejan de salir y puede notar las expresiones preocupadas de Yamaguchi y Kageyama. Tratan de consolarlo lo mejor que pueden, pero saben que es en vano.

Ellos nos saben cómo se siente perder a tu prometido el día de la boda.

Hinata les agradece infinitamente que se hayan quedado a vivir con él desde ese fatídico día hace poco más de un mes. No sabía cómo le estaría yendo si ellos dos no estuvieran con él constantemente. Realmente tenía a los mejores amigos que alguien pudiera pedir.

Ambos le dicen a Hinata si quiere que ambos se queden a dormir con él y este les dice que no, que va a estar bien. Ellos saben que es una mentira, que deberían quedarse con él, pero también saben que Hinata necesita de su espacio y es lo que deciden. Salen silenciosamente de la habitación y le desean una buena noche a Hinata.

El pelirrojo se cubre con las sábanas y trata de calmar su respiración y lo logra. Siente cómo su corazón empieza a calmarse y no latir erráticamente.

Al fin puede descansar como no lo había hecho desde la boda

Hinata está nervioso. No sabe dónde está Tsukishima y eso le preocupa bastante. Le pide a Sugawara que llame a Daichi y lo hace. Contesta y les dice que no se preocupen, que estará ahí en unos cuantos minutos y que lamenta haberse tardado mucho.

El pelirrojo ya está en el altar y siente que el aire se le va de sus pulmones al ver a Tsukishima aparecer. Daichi toma su asiento junto a Sugawara y Tsukishima camina hasta el altar, donde se planta justo frente a Hinata y le sonríe con socarronería.

—Te tardaste, enano. Yo estoy aquí desde que me atropellaron —dice burlón. Hinata infla sus cachetes y le mira feo ante su comentario.

—No seas así. Además, no fue mi culpa que tú te fueras antes que yo.

—Lo sé —y esta vez le sonríe sinceramente. Toma las manos de Hinata entre la suyas. Los anillos resplandecen bajo la luz del sol.

Ambos pudieron estar juntos, tanto en vida como en muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> bueno, aquí vengo yo con un one shot TsukkiHina. Esto fue parte de un intercambio en el que participé y entre las ships estaba esta opción (todas eran ships que no me atraían así que escogí con la que menos sufriría jajajaja).
> 
> Ya que no me gusta mucho la ship no pude transmitir bien lo que quería, pero igual espero que les haya gustado~
> 
> Nos vemos.


End file.
